As personal electronic devices become smaller and provide more multi-media entertainment features and capabilities, one of the disadvantages that accompanies the trend toward the smaller size is that the audio speakers contained in such a compact laptop-type computer also tend to be smaller, thereby providing a less than satisfactory audio experience. Also, there has been inadequate attention to the design of an intentional audio space as part of the design of the product's audio output.